<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's The Boss? by MetalMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547256">Who's The Boss?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress'>MetalMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boris/Alice ship, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bendy loves being co-owners of the Ink Machine with you. It was the best damn decision he ever made. He loved the power exchange between the two of you that it brought. If you weren't running around the tables to check on customers and make sure they're satisfied, then it was him doing it. If it wasn't him wiping up the spilled drinks after a bar fight, then it was you. If one of you weren't able to take care of it, then you could rest assured knowing the other one had it handled without fail. It was a beautiful thing to watch the two of you in action because you worked like a well oiled machine; there just was no stopping the two of you.</p><p>However, when one of you starts to feel a little mischievous... the other is bound to join in on the fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) &amp; Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader, Boris/Alice Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's The Boss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everybody!<br/>I... think you guys liked the last one? I'm not sure? 😂<br/>Ahh, well... even if you didn't, I hope you enjoy this one. </p><p>Additional Warnings, as per usual;<br/>-Smut<br/>-Cursing<br/>-Mentions of Kidnapping as per last fanfic.<br/>-Pranks<br/>-Hijinks<br/>-Shenanigans<br/>-Sammy being an utter crack head.</p><p>Anyway... I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>(<em>Banner Created By Me.</em>)<br/>
(<em>All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists.</em>)</p><p> </p><p><em>“Leadership is not a position. It is who you are.”<br/>
</em> <strong>-<span class="authorOrTitle">Janna Cachola, </span>Lead By Choice, Not By Checks</strong></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Things had been a little hectic since your kidnapping. It's only been a few days, but you were eager to fall back into a routine. Bendy tried to insist that you take a couple days off and rest, but you really didn't want to sit around. Sitting around admittedly made you feel like you were chained up against the wall in the basement of that damn bar again, and you didn't like that feeling at all. You'd been having nightmares of that Hugo Berretta guy, but Bendy was always there for you when you woke up in a panic. Bendy was always there.</p><p>The media was entirely abuzz with the shit that went down just days ago. Bendy had been pleasantly surprised when he saw that on the news that not only were the toons of ToonTown angry that their leading lady had been hurt, but so were a handful of peaceful/hippie/toon-loving humans. They talked about how humans need to accept the fact that they aren't the only intelligent species on earth anymore, and that they need to fucking learn to share and get along. They turned your kidnapping into something entirely political and as much as that bothered you to feel like some sort of pawn in a game, it also made sense because the toons of ToonTown were demanding that more police roll by their section of city until more ToonTown Officers could be trained. Police Chief Fred Huxley was happy to provide more protection. He said that the toon's leader was 'a good friend' of his. Bendy snorted at that. They hadn't talked much but... yeah, Fred could be considered a friend. He was probably the only human allowed to swing by the bar, save for your father. </p><p>Oh, right! Your parents!</p><p>Your folks had been absolutely frightened when they saw that news broadcast of you being kidnapped and beaten... Oh, but they were SO relieved that Bendy was there to rescue you in time!!! They had called you via video call that night after your ink-bath, and were so happy to see that the two of you were okay for the most part. Your mama cried, and your daddy asked Bendy if he had left a piece of Hugo for him to take on, to which Bendy just smirked and said "Sorry, he's in the morgue... in pieces."</p><p>Your father applauded him, much to your surprise.</p><p>They were admittedly confused, however, as to why the media was referring to you as Bendy's fiance and gently questioned you about it.... you and Bendy held up your clasped hands and showed off your engagement rings as an answer. (Bendy had taken the time to purchase a more masculine engagement ring, claiming that if you were going to wear a ring then damn it, so was he! Had to let others know who he belonged to, after all!) Your mother joyfully cried, while your father straight up started to dance around the living room. You were mildly horrified when he started to jokingly twerking on your mother. It wasn't that he was twerking that bothered you so much... more of the fact that he was doing it so well.</p><p>
  <em>Not an image you want to see!</em>
</p><p>Despite your horror and Bendy's wild amusement, your folks did manage to stop goofing around enough to give you their blessing and demand that you come see them soon so that they can celebrate with you. You also politely ask your father if he'd be willing to let you and Bendy look around your grandfather's property, to which he happily replied he would be <em>overjoyed </em>to do so. You and Bendy marked it down on your calendar for the near future, said goodnight/good morning to your parents, and had gone to bed shortly after that.</p><p>Now, days later, you and Bendy were beginning to fall back into a routine.</p><p>Bendy has been right when he said those ink baths would help you. You've been taking one every day for the last week, and it's doing WONDERS for your wings, your stitches on your leg, and for your skin in general. Bendy had caught a case of the giggles the next morning after your first ink bath, because apparently you didnt rub everything off before climbing into bed. When you woke up, there were little golden bits of shimmery glitter dust. You jokingly told Bendy it looked like Tinkerbell had sneezed on you, which made him fall off his side of the bed and onto to floor, laughing so hard that he cried because of <span class="u">all</span> the things he had expected to come out of your mouth, that was <span class="u">NOT</span> it.</p><p>Oh well. Glitter is the herpes of the beauty world after all, right?</p><p>Good thing it was everyone's day off today. Wednesday had been designated as the club's day off- it was the middle of the week, so no one was really going to hit up the club. You were still open on weekends, which were your busy days of the week, no surprise. Bendy said it was a brilliant stroke of genius--talking a break halfway through the week gave everyone time to chill and relax before going on to take on the rest of the week, which tended to be the busiest days of all. Alice said it gave her time to relax with Boris, Allison said it gave her time to spend with Thomas, and Sammy.. well. It gave Sammy time to do whatever crazy thing that Sammy likes to do in the privacy of his room.</p><p>Bendy was also quite appreciative because it gave him some time to catch up on some paperwork that needed to be filled out. Bills, land rentals for businesses, protection fees... that sort of thing. That's what Bendy was doing now; he was currently seated at one of the many tables in the club and was doing paperwork. He <span class="u">HAD</span> originally been inside his office, but he needed a change of pace. Plus, the main club was roomy. Made him feel less constricted, and less confined. He liked his office but... it felt a little suffocating sometimes to be cooped up in there all day.</p><p>Bendy didn't know where you were. Not... well, he knew you were in the same room. He could feel you through his soul, energy, aura, whatever. That sucky-sucky succubus energy-feely thingy you do. He knows you're behind him, he just doesn't know <em>where </em>you are behind him specifically-- not without looking, at least. It's weird. Bendy admits he's... not well-versed in the world of energies, auras or emotions or anything, but ever since you had been kidnapped it's like your energies are constantly reaching out to each other to make sure you're still nearby. He could literally feel it. It was like a hand coming up to stroke his back or his cheek, even though he knew no one was touching him.</p><p>It was oddly comforting, actually.</p><p>As Bendy works, you are slowly strolling around the club, looking for something to do. You had helped with the paperwork as much as you could as well as sitting at the table with him, pouring him drinks when he requested. But you couldn't only help so much, as Bendy knew more about ToonTown and the paperwork than you did. The only problem is that he had been doing this for <em>hours, </em>and you were starting to get quite bored... and admittedly, a little needy.</p><p>"Bendyyyyyyy..."</p><p>"Yyyyyeeesssss, my sweet summer sunshine?"</p><p>"Take a break, and play with meeee." You say in a long, drawn out whine, coming up behind him from his spot on a stool that he had pulled up to one of the little tables. You wrap your arms around his neck, your slender fingers slide down and over his shoulder and slither across his collar bone and over his chest muscles before crossing each other to complete the loop around his neck. You huff impatiently when he just chuckles softly and shakes his head a bit. </p><p>"Baby, I've got a lot of paperwork to do." He says as he leans his head back to look at you, his eyes soft, gentle, and alight with amusement.</p><p>"Yes, and you've been at it for hours. Don't you think you should take a break? Stretch a little?" You say, slowly swaying your hips from side to side like a dog does when they wag their tail. Your wings flap noisily a few times to showcase your impatience when Bendy sighs heavily.</p><p>"Honey, I <em>really </em>have to get this done. Mickey is going to be here today, and I want to get this done so I have enough time to go over some files with Boris."</p><p>"But I'm booorrrred!" You whine childishly as you try and fail to tug him out of his seat. Bendy giggles and gently shrugs you off before looking over at you.</p><p>"Then put on some music, baby cakes. Daddy's busy." He snorts. You furrow your brows together angrily. He did <span class="u">NOT</span> just refer to himself as daddy and talk to you as if you're a child, did he?! Son of a bitch, he did! You open your mouth and let out a small squeak of indignation, which only makes him giggle even more. You growl under your breath, your wings flaring and noisily flapping in a frustrated fashion. Now you were bored AND mad! Well, isn't that just nice!</p><p>Hmph... Music huh?</p><p>"Ok. Ok, I got your music." You snarl playfully before lightly kissing him on the cheek to show you are very much NOT actually upset-- just more annoyed than anything else. Besides, you've got his number. You know what to do in order to get him to pay attention. If he wants to play hard to get, then you'll just do what all succubi do when they want attention; <em>Flaunt. </em>You storm off with a huff, leaving Bendy at the bar in a confused state. Still, he shrugs carelessly and goes back to work, thinking he'll make it up to you later. Meanwhile, you trot up on stage and storm behind the curtains to go backstage and mess with the club sound system. It already has pre-loaded songs into it, and there's one favorite you inserted awhile back that Bendy has yet to hear himself. Flipping the power switch, you start up the sound system and adjust all the knobs. A bit of feedback comes through, causing Bendy to curiously look up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes.</p><p>
  <em>What were you doing?</em>
</p><p>Shrugging, he looks back down at his papers, and tries to reorganize them. He's about to go back to work when a song starts to play;</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49750613723/in/dateposted/">  </a></p><p>Bendy lifts his head and widens his eyes as he sees you slowly approaching him, your wings flared out in a dramatic fashion as you walk to the beat with a playful little smile on your face. Despite your pleasant expression, Bendy finds himself feeling like he's in deep trouble and gets quite anxious/excited. Not... trouble as in <em>I'm-gonna-beat-the-crap-outta-you</em> trouble, but more of the <em>I'm-feeling-sexy-and-I-wanna-play</em> kind of trouble. He nervously rubs the back of his head as a dark grey blush rises in his cheeks, and he giggles as if he's drunk... which he most certainly is <em>not. </em>He's just... uh... excited. Yes. Very, very, very excited.</p><p>"Eeeheeheehee, I'm in trouble." He giggles all dopey like, as he stares at you with partially lidded eyes. His tail gradually raises up into the air and slowly begins to sway behind him, as he continues to stare at you with the most-love drunk expression you've ever seen.</p><p>"Mmm." You softly hum, your eyes narrowing at him as your lips curl from a smile into a smirk.</p><p>He giggles again, suddenly sounding much more nervous after your response. The pitch in his voice rises and falls like someone just slid their hands up and down the keys of a piano while he adjusts his anxiously seating position and his pants, almost instinctively. He watches you closely and swallows thickly as you drop your hips and shift them to one side when the first clap of the beat sounds off, whining softly when you do it again, swinging your hips back to the other side when it goes off again. You repeat this motion on loop with your arms stretched above your head and your wrists crossed as the music artist begins to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>You gently drop your hands down a bit to gently cup the sides of your breasts, slowly running your fingers down the sides of your curves before you fully drop your arms to your sides and suggestively rolling your body. Bendy's mouth gapes open in shock while he watches you smirk at him in an alluring fashion, moving your hips in ways that do <em>unspeakable</em> things to him. He leans forward, elbows propped up on the table as he clasps his hands together in the form of a fist and presses his lips against it in an attempt to hold in all the nasty, dirty thoughts running through his mind that <em>desperately </em>want to spill forth from his lips. His eyes, however, flicker back down to the paperwork for but a moment, and then back up to your dancing form, which makes you internally growl. You have his attention, but his mind is still wandering which isn't what you want at all. You want his head to be filled with nothing but the thought of you. Just you, and your body, and all of the wonderful things you can do to each other.</p><p>You kick it up a notch as the chorus begins, swirling your hips in that circular motion you know <span class="u">absolutely</span> drives him <span class="u">crazy</span> as you dip your body down a bit by bending your knees a little. Bendy's eyes immediately snap away from the paper and back to you, his cartoonish pupils dilating at the sight of your swirling hips that he finds to be <span class="u"><em>irresistibly</em></span> attractive. You can hear a barely audible purr fall from his direction,  his sharp canines digging into his lower lip as he tries to keep calm to the best of his ability... but <em><span class="u">fuck</span> </em>those hips make it <em><span class="u">so god damn difficult</span>...</em></p><p>"I'm... I'm trying to work, baby girl..." He says weakly while anxiously and rapidly bouncing his leg at the same time. He whines gently and lets out a soft 'fuck' when you twirl around and put your back to him, arching your spine to show off the curves of your ass. Your arms stretch back up into the air, and reach over your head to run your over fingers through your hair idly, as you swivel your hips from side to side. Slowly, you look over your shoulder and smile sweetly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Then keep working. Go on, I'll just be listening to music... and dancing... right here." You purr as your wings flutter happily, knowing he's going to break soon and that you've got him exactly where you want him. You look away from Bendy and continue to dance, but eventually you slowly look back at him over your shoulder, grinning widely when you find him still staring back at you with narrowed, frustrated eyes. You glance down at your ass, and then back up at him, giggling as you watch his gaze trail down your spine... before snapping right back up to stare into your eyes. His body tenses as he becomes deeply sexual frustrated, and he just <em>radiates </em>lust.</p><p>"You know what you're doing, right?" He asks with a pointed, almost irritated expression while bouncing his leg faster, his tail whipping around excitedly behind him. "You have to. No one can be that sexy without knowing it."</p><p>"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm just doing what you told me to do... Boss." You say with a shrug and a coy little grin. Bendy growls, and grips the edge of the table in a death grip with his tail whipping around violently behind him as he watches you spin back around, and gently drag your thumb down the length of your tongue before doing a sexy little hip sway paired with a cute little two step. Bendy watches you raise your hands up to gently hold up your hair in a sensual fashion as you sway your hips from side to side to the beat.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Bendy loudly snarls as he suddenly leaps up from the table with an irritated look on his face. You know he's not mad, he's just...<em> pent up.</em> Bendy quickly rounds the side of the round table he was seated at and storms his way over to you, where you continue to sway your hips. He whips around from your front to your back and presses his pelvis against your ass. You can't help the satisfied grin that takes over your face when his hand comes up to firmly press against your neck. He doesn't choke you, he just holds his hand there and applies gentle pressure to show he wants you to lean your head back onto his shoulder. When you do, he softly growls at you while he cranes his head down to press a smoldering kiss to your lips. You purr into the kiss, and push your ass against him as you begin to grind on him, and he hums appreciatively in response. You two stay there for a few moments, moving and gliding your lips over one another as Bendy needily grinds into you. Bendy's hand begins to caress your neck, sliding his fingers up and down your neckline in a gentle fashion as you two share a private moment of passion. When he pulls away, he immediately lets out a low, rumbly but entirely satisfied sounding growl that is meant to showcase his frustration to you in an animalistic fashion and to put keep you submissive. All it does, however, is make you horny.</p><p>"You're an insufferable tease. You know exactly what you do to me." He snarls softly at you while pushing his hips against you to emphasize his point. "<span class="u">THIS</span> is all your fault."</p><p>"Mmmm, but you love it." You giggle as a reply, only to softly gasp and then purr when he cranes his head down and gently drags his tongue across your earlobe before teasingly exhaling into it.</p><p>"I do." He admits in a whisper, his breath blowing your baby hairs around, making them tickle your skin. He readjusts his position behind you, spreading his feet a bit wider before reaching a hand around your side to gently rest on your stomach. You raise a curious eyebrow, but relax when you feel his breath against your ear once again as he whispers; "I want to feel you move. Can you do that for me, toots?"</p><p>"Mmm, can I? Yes, I can!" You grin.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You both begin to roll your bodies in unison, and you can <em>feel </em>Bendy's loud, pleased purr through his chest as he grinds into you, pushing every inch of his body against you that he can. His tail curls around to the front of your form, and you smirk widely at the way Bendy sways it in front of your face hypnotically like a snake being charmed. The pointed edge flips away from you so that the flattened part of the arrow tip is exposed to you. Bendy uses his tail to gently caress your cheek, and you sweetly purr as he tenderly drags it across your skin, careful not to apply too much pressure. However, you get a bit of a... <em>cheeky idea, </em>and decide to lightly drag your tongue across the flattened tip of his tail when it sways within in your range. The moment you do, Bendy gasps from behind you and bucks his hips against your ass as he violently shudders.</p><p>"I wasn't... expecting that." Bendy says sounding quite... <em>affected </em>by your ministrations.</p><p>"I bet you weren't." You reply smirking. "Should I do it again?"</p><p>Bendy laughs softly as he spins you around to face him, and both of his hands come down to rest on your hips to still your body as the song comes to a close. "Another time." He replies with a sweet smile as he rests his forehead against yours. "You happy now?" He giggles as his hand comes up to caress your cheek. "You got my attention."</p><p>"Mhm. I'm happy." You giggle delightfully.</p><p>Bendy sighs and shakes his head while he chuckles. "Who am I to deny what my baby wants. I should have known that you'd get what you want in one way or another... foolish of me to think otherwise, eh baby girl?"</p><p>"Damn right I get what I want." You growl playfully, causing Bendy to raise his eyebrows in amusement. </p><p>"Ooh-hoo-hoo! Fiestyyyy! Mmmm, me likey." Bendy purrs deviously while wiggling his eyebrows at you in a suggestive fashion. </p><p>You snort, and cover your mouth with one hand as you giggle and stare into Bendy's eyes, as he too begins to laugh. Playfully, you slap his chest. "You dork!"</p><p>"Says the dork who is going to marry the other dork." Bendy retorts with a gentle giggle.</p><p>"Mhm, and they had lots and lots of mind-blowing, bed-breaking sex and live happily ever after, the end." You deadpan, causing Bendy to LOUDLY snort. He has to pull away from you so he can pace around and try to regain control over himself. You giggle as he hunches over with his hands on his knees and loudly laughs in a hysterical fashion, completely losing his shit. You giggle, trailing your index finger over your lower lip as you smile in amusement as your fiance loses his shit over your blunt humor. </p><p>Just when he thinks he's calm enough, he slowly stands, wipes his eyes, and slowly turns around to face you. He stares at you for a second, only to burst out laughing again when you wiggle your eyebrows suggestively at him. It's this time that Boris trots downstairs and enters the club, eyes widening in shock as he swings the door open just in time to watch Bendy begin to wail with laughter and bend over with his hands on his knees as he desperately wheezes for air.</p><p>"What... did I miss...?" He asks, flattening one ear while sticking the other straight up to hear better as his tail wiggles cautiously but with slight interest.</p><p>"No-Noth- Heeheeheeheehee! Nothi-heeheehee-nothing!" Bendy tries to giggle out, waving his hand dismissively at Boris, though it comes across as if Bendy is a fair maiden, wishing her one true love farewell by dramatically waving her handkerchief in the breeze. Boris looks at you with bemused and slightly fearful/concerned eyes, and you just shrug carelessly as if you have no idea what's going on. But Boris knows better, especially with that smirk on your mouth! Still, he just shakes his head and sighs at the both of you. </p><p>"Alright. I'll be in your office, Boss." he says before turning and walking off, only to mumble; "What a bunch of crackheads..."</p><p>Bendy snorts and chases after him "W-wait, heeheehee, I'm on my way! Just- heeheehee, slow DOWN!"</p><p>You watch with a wide grin as Bendy wobbles on after Boris, giggling like he's drunk the whole time. You shake your head at him as he retreats, but your attention quickly turns away from your fiance and to the door that leads upstairs to the apartments. The door swings open, and Alice comes sauntering in. Her good eye finds your form, and she smiles widely. You can't help but return the grin with equal fervor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49751952011/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>"Batty!" She says, running towards you with a cheerful smile on her face. Chuckling, you dash over to her and collide into her arms. The both of you hum and giggle as you share a hug. </p><p>Alice had come so far since she moved in with Boris. Boris found her much easier to deal with than Allison did, as he has had to deal with Bendy's childish crap and his anger issues before you came along. Compared to Bendy, Alice's issues were a cakewalk to him, not to mention Boris would lay his life down on the line for her. You didn't question Allison's love for her twin sister, but you did question what made her suddenly get so stressed out with Alice seemingly out of no where. It made you wonder what had gone on behind closed doors. It was odd.</p><p>Still, it was nice to see Alice actually getting somewhere with her recovery.</p><p>"Hi Alice." You say to her as you smile sweetly. Her golden yellow eye shines in the light of the club. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>She smiles bashfully, still used to being so genuinely cared for. Allison loved her, but she hadn't quite gotten over the things she said that caused Alice to move in with Boris in the first place. Neither of the sisters wanted to talk about what happened, but honestly, you were greatly concerned. You had wondered if Allison had gotten tired of playing care-taker for her older sister or if there was something more going on. You weren't sure, and neither was Bendy. But he did admit something smelt fishy about how Allison acted that day, and was still trying to think of what it could possibly be.</p><p>But that's a story for another time.</p><p>"I'm ok. Boris and I had breakfast this morning together. It was nice eating together. Like a family, again."</p><p>...Oh? You take quiet note of that, because with the way she said it, it almost sounds like she's not had that in some time. Mentally making a note to mention that to Bendy later, you smile sweetly. "That does sound nice. How are you doing <em>otherwise?"</em></p><p>Her smile falters a bit like that. Her scrunches her head down into her neck and grimaces. "I had a nightmare last night, but Boris helped me through the aftermath."</p><p>"Do you need to talk about it?" You ask, reaching a hand up to gently stroke the scarred side of her face. She's surprised at the tender way you caress her cheek, and almost starts to cry on the spot... and she would have, had it not been for the positive energy flowing through your hand and into her body. Her eyes flutter shut, and she hums sweetly while leaning into your touch. Her brows furrow while her lower lip trembles as she becomes overwhelmed by the sisterly affection you're bestowing upon her.</p><p>"You're so sweet... You're so genuinely kind..." She murmurs. "Allison used to be like that, but... she got stressed out after all my nightmares and blackouts. When my own issues started to take up her time, she got frustrated with me. Allison is a free soul, and that's why we got into a fight. She could only do so much for me, and couldn't provide the kind of help I needed. She loved me like a sister, and I needed more than just that. She got frustrated at herself when she would accidentally trigger me, and then she'd inadvertently take out that frustration on me when she was too tired or was unable to help me. I guess it got frustrating after awhile? Hmm... maybe <em>I </em>got frustrating after awhile..."</p><p>You nod softly, listening intently as Alice finally reveals her side of the story. You tilt your head, peering into her eye with a soft expression on your face as she explains-- you don't want to stare too hard and make her uncomfortable... she's sensitive to that kind of thing. Still, you frown when she seems to wonder if it was her fault. Your frown deepens at the thought, but you quickly smile to try and comfort her nerves while saying; "I understand now. So she got overwhelmed, hmm? That makes sense. I admit, Bendy and I were kind of wondering what happened to make her react like that, but I'll let Bendy know that it was just plain old stress. Anything else on your beautiful mind, sweetie?" You ask, gently running your fingers through her hair to straighten it up a bit.</p><p>She smiles softly. "You call me 'sweetie' as if I'm not older than you, and you fix my hair as if you're my mother."</p><p>You chuckle softly, and shake your head. "I like to believe that queens should recognize other queens, and should straighten the other's crown without drawing attention to them while crooked." You reply, winking gently at her. She internally melts at your sweet words, and a deep grey blush floods her cheeks. "Aw, shit..."</p><p>Playfully, you gasp in a dramatic fashion. "Did I just make THE badass, super scary, totally mean and spooky Alice Angel BLUSH???"</p><p>"Shhhhhhh!! No you didn't!" She giggles, trying to place a hand over your mouth as if someone is going to walk in and hear you. You smirk and don't hesitate to lick her palm like a little kid the moment she clasps it over your mouth, causing her to shriek and yank her hand away. You throw your head back and laugh evilly as she scrambles away from you, frantically wiping off her hand on her dress. "Gross! Ugh, you're such a child!"</p><p>You just grin proudly and stick your tongue out shamelessly, causing her to roll her eyes playfully. She opens her mouth to say something when the club doors swing open behind you. Frightened, you nearly scream and dive to hide behind Alice, wings flapping frantically as you rush to safety. However, when Alice silently reaches behind her and gently places her hand on you, you come to realize that you are, in fact, not in danger. Cautiously, you peek out from behind Alice, and are struck with the sight of Mickey Mouse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49752503397/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>You blush deeply as red-hot embarrassment floods it's way to your cheeks. You step out from behind Alice Angel, who decides to gently reach for your hand to give you some reassurance. You smile appreciatively at her as you take a subtle, deep breath and look over Mickey as he enters the room, slowly strolling his way over to you. It's... weird, seeing him dressed up in a suit, a hat, and not his red pants and yellow shoes. You're about to apologize to him for being so easily startled, when he sheepishly smiles and squeaks out in his classic, usual falsetto voice;</p><p>"Gee! Sorry there, Miss Stein!" He politely addresses you with your proper title, likely having read it on the news after the media did some research on who you were after that nasty kidnapping of yours. "Should've knocked, considering everything that you went through a couple days ago. My fault!"</p><p>"It's fine, M-Mr. Mouse." You stutter out, silently cursing your nerves.</p><p>He smiles sympathetically. "Just Mickey, please. My apologies!" His eyes wander over to Alice, and he smiles sweetly at her. "Hiya, Alice! Haha!"</p><p>"Hello, Mickey. Long time no see." She says softly with a smile, continuing to hold your hand to comfort you.</p><p>Mickey nods his head a few times before saying "Yes, yes. It has been some time, hasn't it? Golly, I need to get over here more often... OH! I haven't introduced myself properly!" He says, smacking a gloved hand against his forehead. He reaches that same hand out, and gently takes your other hand in his, giving it a good, firm shaking. Despite his short stature, he's surprisingly strong. He smiles widely and squeaks out; "My name is Mickey Mouse! I'm the uh... well, haha, I'm one of the owners of ToonTown! I guess the less polite, more blunt and honest way of saying it would be to call myself a 'Mob Boss', but I don't want to frighten you..."</p><p><em>Frighten you?</em> You think he's forgetting that he is known to the general public as the most successful cartoon in showbiz, popular with both adults and kids. The only way he could be intimidating is if he started pimp slapping everyone he meets. Not to mention, you <em>literally</em> <em>FUCK the famous 'Ink Demon of ToonTown' every single night</em> <span class="u">and</span> <em>live to see another day when he has a temper tantrum.</em> Still, you appreciate that he's so considerate of your feelings, and you try not to let it show that he, himself, could never actually frighten you... not when he's short enough to be punted like a football across the room.</p><p>"Not frightened at all!" You reply, gently returning his handshake. "My name is Batty Stein. Or at least, my nickname is Batty. I prefer 'Batty' or 'Bat' over anything else, please."</p><p>"Batty it is, haha!" He laughs. "I assume uh... well, I don't <em>want </em>to assume, but I think you know why I'm here...? Bendy mentioned either you or he would be waiting for me at the door."</p><p>"Yes! I can take you to him right now, if you'd like Mr. Mou--....Mickey." You correct yourself with an embarrassed giggle. Mickey just smiles and shakes his head and says; "Well, aren't you charming! Yes, that would be <em>swell!"</em></p><p>Alice gently lets go of your hand, and quietly dismisses herself to go hang out in the staff room to relax and have a cigarette, while you guide Mickey to Bendy's office. You walk slowly, keeping his 3 ft stature in mind. He seems to appreciate you taking his pace into consideration, if his consistent smile is anything to go by. When you arrive to Bendy's office door, you can hear he and Boris having what sounds like an intense conversation about something. You're unable to hear but but Mickey's large satellite ears are able to zero in on it, and whatever it is seems to make him chuckle softly. When you give him a curious, confused look, he kindly explains;</p><p>"Sounds like they're talking about possible candidates for a ToonTown police force."</p><p>"I thought ToonTown already has their own police force...?" You ask, tilting your head slightly.</p><p>"We do, but... well. So many toons are still lost after finally being allowed to have a life of their own. Many are experimenting, putting their feelers out so to speak. If I had to guess, Bendy is trying to sort through the candidates to select a ToonTown Police Chief and is asking... I think that's Boris.... yeah, Boris's opinion so that he's sure the toon they pick won't flake out at last minute like so many do. I imagine he'll ask you for your opinion as well, once we get inside, haha!"</p><p>You nod, and gently push open the office door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49752263911/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>"Boris, I'm tellin' yas, I don't trust 'dat guy." Bendy says, his Brooklyn accent thick and in full effect as he becomes more and more frustrated. You have to force yourself to resist the urge to stretch wantonly at the sound of his thick accent-- something about his voice always manages to light that fire within you, but now is not the appropriate time to try and ravage your fiance. Maybe later.</p><p>"I don't understand why... He has 10 years of experience..." Boris says nervously with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah, and 'da guy is known to have temper issues." Bendy says as if that's the end of the argument right then and there.</p><p>"...So do you..." Boris mumbles softly, entirely having a point. "And you run an entire section of New York..."</p><p>"That's different." Bendy snarls while giving him a pointed look, because he knows he's right and doesn't want to admit it.... and as funny as this is, you don't want to keep Mickey waiting. You gently clear your throat, which captures the attention of both Boris and Bendy, who widen their eyes when they finally realize they have an audience. Bendy's swallows thickly and stumbles to spit out an answer. "...Oh shit. Whoops! Sorry toots! ...And uh... Sorry to you too, Mickey." He says, sounding quite embarrassed.</p><p>"It's fine!" Mickey says as he waves a dismissive hand. "I know how it is. I'm in the same business as you, Bendy."</p><p>Bendy exhales a huge sigh of relief, nodding his head just barely before looking up at you with soft eyes. "Hey sweetheart?"</p><p>"Yes, sugar muffin?" You reply, quickly striding over to his side when you sense that he needs more than a simple second opinion. As you arrive, one hand comes to gently rest on the desk top, just by his hand while your other hand finds purchase on his lower back. You subtly send a wave of relaxing energy into him just in case he needed it, as he seemed pretty tense when you and Mickey arrived. Bendy quickly is soothed both by your presence as well as the relaxing wave of energy you shared with him and the tension in his body fades... almost instantaneously. He moves to place his hand on top of yours, where he then gives your small hand a delicate squeeze to show his appreciation because he did, in fact, need it.</p><p>"We were going through records of people currently in the ToonTown police force that have since applied to become Chief. There are several promising candidates, and each of them speak about how they were motivated by.... <em>ahem, recent events... </em>to apply for such a position." Bendy implies, not wanting to bring your kidnapping up more than he has to, which is a feat in itself when the media is milking it for as long as they can. You got so many interview requests with Bendy, it's ridiculous.</p><p>"Mhm... and we've never had one before?" You ask gently, slipping right into business mode.</p><p>"No. We've never had a need for police because toons don't try to rob each other often-- not in this day and age when everything is still a mess and everyone's trying to find their footing in today's world. Sure, there are a few bad apples but the police officers we DO have just toss their asses in jail to rot. This was fine, until citizens started demanding 'dat more action be taken to keep everyone, including you, safe.... Apparently, your 'Super Mario' comment resonated with some of the citizens and I have received a lot of concerned emails and letters saying they hope that the both of us are alright, and that we should seriously consider amping up security. Since I am in charge of keeping the citizens of ToonTown safe, as the majority of the population live in my sections of the city, the people have asked me for my opinion instead of having a general vote. Apparently, they trust my word..." Bendy grumbles, clearly unenthused about having to make such a decision.</p><p>Bendy... well. He isn't used to the more political aspects of being a Mob Boss/Owner/Rich-Ass-Motherfucker... that's usually Mickey's turf, as Bendy had enough of politics after fiercely advocating for equal rights for toons. It's not that he wasn't good at it, because he was. He was amazing at getting people to do what he wanted, but Bendy prefers to handle the business aspect of things-- territory distribution, property dealings for business owners, making sure toons were being treated fairly by humans and the media, and protecting them from other toons and humans if need be. That's as 'political' as he liked to get, so this whole '<strong>WE WANT YOU TO PICK FOR US, SENPAI</strong> ❤' shit was <span class="u">WAY</span> out of his comfort zone.</p><p>You could understand that. Bendy liked dealing with money more than anything else because money didn't try and talk shit or mouth off to him like some toons did when they didn't get their way. Bendy didn't have the kind of temperament to deal with people arguing why their way is the better option, and Bendy is VERY opinionated and doesn't like being told 'no'. He preferred dealing with his club and bar, and dealing with his money because toons, despite their natural sunny dispositions, could get quite nasty when something didn't go the way they wanted, and he is prime example of that... and he really doesn't want to be known as the toon who killed someone because they decided to try and disagree with him. This is why Mickey and Bendy made a deal in the first place after Mickey came to Bendy during the construction of ToonTown and expressed his interest in becoming Bendy's partner after Bendy assumed the role of 'Mob Boss/Leader of All New York Toons'. </p><p>Mickey would handle the political side of things; charities, laws, rules and regulations, arguing the ethics of certain things, making sure the citizens were happy and healthy. This was easier for him to do than Bendy, because he was a much nicer toon to deal with. His creator, Walt Disney, created him way back in 1928 and had practically taught him how to run his own empire. He made a lot of money, had a lot of influence, and was generally accepted by both toons and humans alike because of his charming personality. Mickey was the person you came to when you wanted to get to know what it's like to be a toon living in ToonTown, or if you had an idea for a law you wanted passed. He was the guy you could talk to about politics and the general ethics of the political world without getting angry, because he was so nice and that's what he understood best.</p><p><em>Bendy, </em>on the other hand, is the kind of guy you call if your ass is in deep shit and you need a place to lay low for a small fee. He's the kind of toon that doesn't take shit from <em>anybody,</em> and is an absolute shark when it comes to business and money management, never failing to get his money's worth when the opportunity comes his way. It's why he was so god damn rich because struggling to make due while living with 5 people in a shitty apartment that only had space for <span class="u">MAYBE</span> 2 people, while <span class="u">ALSO</span> under the employ of Hugo Berretta pretty much FORCED him to be smart with money. He learned quickly how to make a little go a long way, and carried that knowledge throughout his life as a result. It's why he had more property under his belt than Mickey did, despite that they were both equal in power on the actual playing field. He just knew money and how it worked.</p><p>So the fact that the population asked <span class="u">BENDY</span> for his help instead of <span class="u">MICKEY,</span> it made him <em>extremely uncomfortable,</em> because.... well, he wasn't used to having to make a decision that would effect <span class="u">THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE</span> on his own like Mickey was. That's why he asked Boris for help... and that's why he was asking <em>you</em> now.</p><p>"I was wondering if I could get your opinion on who you think looks promising. I'm... stuck." He admits hesitantly. "They asked ME for who I wanted to be hired... I guess they want to make sure I approve?"</p><p>"They trust you." Mickey says with a shrug. "Plus, it was your wife-- scuse me, <em>fiance </em>that got kidnapped. I think they want to make sure that you approve of who is going to be in charge of preventing that ever again."</p><p>"I guess... still, this is <em>your </em>realm of things. I don't... I don't do this kind of thing. Not my style. Not my thing. I don't have the patience for politics, they just make me angry."</p><p>"I know, sweet-pea." You softly murmur to him when you feel his anxiety spike. "I'll help. Tell me what you're looking at."</p><p>"Well, Boris thinks this guy would be a good fit." Bendy sighs, while sliding you the thick manila folder full of records towards you. Your manicured nails click against the desk when you move to pick up the file and hold it up so you can read it. You look over the file, scanning it as Bendy snarks; "I don't think he'd be a good fit for ToonTown Police Chief. Look at that list of complaints filed against him! Guy's a nutcase."</p><p>"Bendy!" Boris hisses.</p><p>"WHAT?! He is!"</p><p>"Shhhh... She's reading." Mickey says, taking note of the way you've had to re-read a couple lines. The boys immediately quiet down, and you bow your head respectively in Mickey's direction, offering him a gentle 'thank you' before going back to look over the file.</p><p>"Let's see... Richard Hanks, huh? What's this guy's temperament like?" You murmur to yourself. As you look at the paper, there is a small list of complaints on the front and you decide to read them out loud; "Disturbance of the peace, public intoxication, destruction of property, though it was accidental and he was cleared of charges... mmm... Doesn't look so bad."</p><p>...Then you flip the page.</p><p>Your eyes widen at the HUGE list that goes on for several more pages, and your jaw nearly falls off of your face right then and there. "JESUS CHRIST ON A COMMUNION WAFER!"</p><p>Boris's eyes widen and he tilts his head, perking one ear up while flattening the other. "What? Did I miss something?" Boris asks, in a confused tone. Wordlessly, you flip the folder around and show him entire SIX PAGES WORTH OF CHARGES he missed. Boris's eyes widen comically huge, and both his ears practically disappear as he flattens them as far as he can go. "HOLY SH-- HOW DID I MISS THAT?!?!"</p><p>"That's what I was talking about!!!" Bendy says, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. "I told you went through his charges last night and you didn't believe me!"</p><p>"I thought it was just the first three!!! He said the rest was experience!!!" Boris exclaims in an attempt to defend himself.</p><p>"Yeah, experience for being creepier than Bill Cosby on a Sunday evening over some tea!!! Jesus Christ-- LOOK at this charge list! Sexual Harassment, more sexual harassment, Assault of an elderly man, more public intoxication, he supposedly hounded two young girls after leaving a bar, I-- CHRIST! How does this guy still have a job? Shoot him in the balls!!! NEUTER the bastard, kill it before it lays eggs, FUCK!" You reply, slapping the fat folder onto the desk. The boys immediately start to giggle as you become heated, while Mickey just shakes his head sympathetically, mildly impressed that you somehow manage to put up with these two childish men. </p><p>"Might I suggest... firing him?" Mickey says.</p><p>"Yeah, with a flame thrower." You murmur, making the boys snicker once more, and even Mickey snorts at the dark humor before shaking his head. With a sigh, you lean over and take a quick glance over the other files. Your eyes rapidly scan them, and you lightly tap on one.</p><p>"This guy. Pick him."</p><p>"Commissioner Gordon? From Batman?" Boris says with a wide eyed gaze-- he hadn't even seen that file. Thank god you were here-- he and Bendy would have screwed the whole city over, haha!</p><p>"Mhm. If you <em>really </em>want to have some fun, having him call up the old guy himself to join in on the fun. But that's just my two cents." You reply, before looking down at Bendy who is affectionately gazing up at you. Your lips curl into a smile and you lovingly caress his cheek and chuckle when he leans into your touch. "Let's get on with the meeting, love."</p><p>Bendy stares at you for a few more minutes before blinking rapidly and then saying "Oh! Right! Meeting! Yes! Whoops!</p><p>Boris nods, and hops up out of his chair to give you all some privacy, when you pause him to inform him that Alice is hanging out in the staff room. He thanks you and rushes out the door while Mickey makes his way towards one of the two chairs across Bendy's desk. You move to sit on the chair that Boris had been using, only to yelp when Bendy shamelessly yanks you by the waist and into his lap. A deep rumbling purr is heard from within his chest as he grins salaciously at you while his eyes go half-lidded. You let out the most adorable girlish giggle when he nuzzles his face against your nose. Meanwhile, Mickey just shakes his head and grins. It was nice to see grumpy 'ol Bendy all smiles and all happy.</p><p>The both of you turn to face Mickey, whose grin widens under the attention of the both of you. Bendy is the first to speak;</p><p>"So, Mickey! How's life? How are the kids?" Bendy asks. Mickey's face brightens tenfold at the mention of his children and he eagerly sits up in his seat. Bendy raises his eyebrows with interest as Mickey starts to excitedly babble;</p><p>"They're great! Oh, they're my pride and joy. Minnie does such a great job at disciplining them when I'm not home, not that they act out of line much. Kids can be terrorists-- I should know, but they're really worth it. It's worth waking up early to see the smiles on their faces before you send them off to school." Mickey says longing smile, probably missing his kids at this very moment. Then his eyes snap back and forth between you and Bendy. "What about you? Do you two have kids?"</p><p>Bendy almost drops you off his lap in shock, while you squeak in surprise a bit. Mickey takes in your wide-eyed expressions and giggles, quickly figuring out that you two haven't spoken about that beyond what you declared on national television.</p><p>"I... Well... We... uh..." You try to explain, but find yourself unable to as you're unsure of how Bendy feels about the topic of kids. However, his arms tighten around your waist and when you look up at him, you find he's smiling at you with an affectionate look in his eyes. A soft, closed-lip smile, and gentle, sparkling eyes that glitter with adoration; that's your weakness. That's your home. That look, right there, that's where you belong. That's paradise for you. Right there, in his smile.</p><p>"I think a couple cute little demon babies, <em>as someone so delicately put it,</em> running around would be nice... one day." Bendy says softly, more to you than Mickey. Your breathing hitches, and Bendy smiles widely at your reaction, grinning even wider when you giggle bashfully and curl into his chest. Mickey just smirks softly-- he recognizes that look. He did the same thing with Minnie.</p><p>"Well, good luck to the both of you... because if they inherit your temper, Bendy, you'll need it. Haha!"</p><p>Bendy snorts. "Ain't that the god damn truth." He says with a sigh before sitting up in his chair a bit and lightly clapping his hands together before rubbing them. "Okay! Let's get down to business, and I don't mean to defeat the Huns from Mulan." Bendy declares with a wide and childish grin, making Mickey snort and shake his head in disbelief. Bendy smirks softly, and leans back in his chair while wrapping an arm around your waist. "So what can I do for you, 'Mick?"</p><p>Mickey says nothing, he just reaches into an inner pocket within his coat. Withdrawing a thick roll of papers tied shut with a red thread of string, he smiles knowingly at the both of you as you stare at it with vivid curiosity. With a careful hand, he places it on the desk and rolls it across, right towards you and Bendy. Bendy gives him a skeptical expression, but Mickey just motions towards the paper, silently urging him to unroll it and reveal it's contents. Despite his hesitance, Bendy does just that. He removes his arm from around you, and you move off his lap to give him more room (Which makes him whine a little, because he didn't want you to move. Like. At all.)</p><p>Leaning over the chair, using the arm rest to brace yourself up as you look over Bendy's shoulder to closely watch as he unties the string that keeps them held shut. The papers wildly unfurl, and Bendy nearly drops them, but he manages to catch them just in time. After straightening them up, Bendy quickly begins to read them, his eyes gradually getting wider and wider. You stare at Bendy's face, and grow concerned.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?" You ask in a gentle, worried tone of voice. Bendy says nothing, he just lays the papers down on the desk for you to read before moving to hold his head up with his hand. He begins to stare at Mickey in complete shock, eyes wide in surprise... and you'd dare say a little fear. You lean over him a bit more, lips mouthing out the words as you read them in your head. "Resignation... Property transfers...." You mumble, as realization hits you like a ton of drinks. You snap your head up at stare at Mickey, who grins widely as you two figure out what he's trying to tell you.</p><p>"I'm retiring." Mickey Mouse says with a wide grin. "And I'm leaving it all to you."</p><p>A loud, excited squeal leaves your lips as you excitedly slap Bendy's arm while jumping up and down in an eager fashion. Bendy just takes the beating as he continues to stare at Mickey in shock... <em>and then he grins.</em></p><p>"Really? Are... Are you sure? Me?" Bendy says, pointing to himself as he hesitantly smiles like he's just waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under his feet. "You want me... to completely have power over ToonTown... all by myself?"</p><p>"Yes indeedy! I think you'd be the perfect candidate!" Mickey says with an eager bob of his head. "I mean, the people already trust you. I imagine they'll respect my decision to pass everything to you."</p><p>Bendy lets out a large breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His smile widens and he begins to tremble with excitement as he looks at you and then back at Mickey. Realizing he should probably try to remain professional, he clears his throat and nervously adjusts his suspender straps before saying; "I'd be honored to take over from here."</p><p>"Good, because those papers are all the needed legal documents that you require. If you need help understanding them, you know how to contact me. I've also provided all emails, phone numbers and addresses, just in case any were out of date. As for me, I think I better start heading back home! The drive was a long one and I need to get back home in time to see the kids! Minnie is probably wondering what's taking me so long, even though this was the shortest meeting in history" Mickey says with a giggle and a wide, cheerful grin as he hops down from the chair. After stretching, he yawns and then smacks his lips a few times before sleepily murmuring; "I think it's time for a nap too."</p><p>"Do you want me to walk you out?" You offer kindly, but Mickey just looks up at you, smiles and shakes his head. </p><p>"No thank you!" He politely declines. "I'll just take my leave."</p><p>"Okay.. You're still going to come around, right?" Bendy asks, with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"Of course!" Mickey says with a scoff. "Do you think I'm just going to up and disappear? You're still a good friend of mine, Bendy and if you need my assistance in the future I will happily give all and any form of support that I can give. For now, I bid you adieu!" He says with a bow and a tip of his hat. Bendy bows his head respectfully, while you do the same. Mickey walks his short little self out of the room, and as soon as the door shuts behind him, Bendy LEAPS from his seat, grabs you by the hips and swirls you around in the air while laughing joyfully. You squeal girlishly, hands tightly gripping his shoulders for stability as you are spun around until you are dizzy, wings flapping and fluttering joyfully. Bendy eventually lowers you to the floor. Your head is all woozy, but you're so happy and overjoyed for Bendy that you can't bring yourself to care.</p><p>"HAHA!!! Sunshine, did you hear that?!?!?! Did ya?!?!"</p><p>"I sure did, cupcake!! AAAHHH I'm so proud of you!"</p><p>Bendy smiles bashfully, a light grey blush dusting over his cheeks as his tail curls shyly. "Really? You think so, toots?"</p><p>"I know so." You reply with a grin. "You heard him, you're the best candidate that there is and I 100% agree with that statement."</p><p>Bendy smile widens, only to suddenly falter as a thick bubble of insecurity rises up into his throat, causing him to choke and stumble on his words; "But... what if I lose my temper...? What if I get angry and take it out on the wrong person...?"</p><p><em>"You won't, but if you do then I'll be here to support you and protect you." </em>You reply softly, as your hands come up to gently cup his cheeks. You sweetly smile while staring into your fiance's eyes, who looks quite shocked at your promise to be there by his side through it all. Bendy's eyes widen a bit but quickly soften at your sweet words, and he smiles softly at you, his appreciation and adoration for you shining down on you through his eyes.</p><p>"You're so good to me. I can't wait for this new chapter in our life. I have so many exciting new ideas we can try. New things we can do together to make this city truly ours. Of course, we'll have to share..." He says softly to you, purposefully dragging his hand across the lower part of your belly. "...One day." He finishes with a wide, excited grin.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Oh, that'll make your pussy throb.</em>
</p><p>Swallowing thickly, your wings flutter despite your attempt to hide the joyful reaction that his words evoke within you, as a wide, uncontrollable smile takes over your face. Your excitement threatens to break through the very thin seams that just barely hold everything back, and your entire body begins to vibrate. Bendy can <em>feel </em>the way you shake and tremble beneath his fingers, and he smirks widely and closes his eyes as he chuckles darkly.</p><p>"Feeling excited, baby girl?" He coos, tilting his head while giving you a knowing look as your wings threaten to lift the both of you off the ground with the way they thrash around.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes. Oh yes, DEFINITELY.</em>
</p><p>You nod eagerly to showcase your excitement and eagerness to your fiance, who grins widely.</p><p>"Mmm... You know, if you're quiet... and you lock the door... we can--"</p><p>You're already zipping over to the doorway like your ass is on fire before he can even finish his sentence. Bendy laughs at the way you sprint over to the door, and shakes his head as he begins to unbutton his shirt. "Well, I guess that answers my next question."</p><p>You quickly lock the door, and turn back around, practically ripping off your clothes as you make your way back to your fiance, wings fluttering wildly as excitement pulses through your entire body. Bendy chuckles as he tosses his shirt over the back of his chair, moving to put all important documents within the drawers of his desk so they don't get... ahem... <em>messy.</em></p><p>
  <em>...Cause it's gonna get messy in here!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The moment Bendy is within range, you crouch down, wiggle your butt, and LEAP up into his arms. Bendy catches you with a grunt, but quickly chuckles at your obvious excitement. "Wow. Okay, definitely excited." He chuckles. Shamelessly, you push your hips against his and whine softly, which only makes him laugh once more. He carries you over to the desk and gently lays you down on it. You purr to showcase your approval, and Bendy smiles softly down at you as he braces himself above you. He cranes his head down and just barely hovers his lips above yours for a moment, grinning wickedly when you try to chase after his lips, only to whine when he pulls away. Still, he gives in and leans down to press a soft, barely-there kiss against your lips.</p><p>"Ok, baby girl. I hear you. I'll take care of you. We're gonna have to be quick though, ok? Don't want the others to catch us." He murmurs softly against your lips, his warm breath tickling your face. You nod breathlessly in response, and spread your legs as wide as they can go. Bendy does not move his face from yours, he stays there so he can stare down into your eyes and watch your facial expression change as one of his hands slides down the length of your body and goes right for the space between your legs. Your breath hitches and your eyes roll into the back of your head as you groan heatedly when his nimble fingers find your entrance and slowly push inside of it. Bendy expertly curls his fingers, seeking out your sensitive bundle of nerves. He grins and breathily laughs when you arch your back and softly cry out. Your chest heaves as you sharply draw in breath, only to slowly release it in the form of a shuddery moan when he repeatedly begins to push his fingers against that sensitive spot.</p><p>"That's my girl." He purrs softly, his dark eyes peering down into your own as he continues to work your cunt in the best way possible. "Atta baby girl. Just relax, and let your body go. I'll take care of you, I'll make you feel so good."</p><p>You didn't doubt that he would.</p><p>Bendy lowers his head towards your neck where he then lightly begins to nibble along your neckline. You heatedly moan, making him chuckle against your skin as he begins to bite and dress you up in little love bites and hickeys. His saliva covers your neck, but you don't mind at all. Not with the way he's repeatedly fingering you and loving on your neck.</p><p><em>"Hahh!"</em> You gasp out, hands flying up to dig your nails into his back. He groans into your ear as a result, and chuckles when his moan causes you to eagerly clench around his fingers. "Fuck!"</p><p>"Shhhhh baby girl... don't want to get too loud and alert the others, now do we?" Bendy purrs deviously, as he lifts his head back up so he can stare down into your eyes.</p><p>"I can't help it... it feels so good..." You pant heavily as you eagerly try to move your hips up to meet his hand. Bendy takes note of the motion, and figures out that you want more.</p><p>"Mmmm...I can make it feel even better, if you want..." He hums.</p><p>"Please, Bendy..."</p><p>Grinning wickedly, he withdraws his fingers from your wet cunt and brings them to his mouth so he can suck them clean. He hums at the sweet taste of your essence coating his fingers, and flashes you a dirty wink before sitting up to fully undo his pants. He pushes them down his legs, and quickly moves back towards where you're positioned at the edge of his desk. He swirls the head of his cock against your clit a few times before sliding down to steadily push into you.</p><p>The both of you whine as Bendy bottoms out inside of you, letting out sighs of relief the moment he begins to move. Steadily, he pumps his hard throbbing dick in and out of your tight wet pussy, his hands running up and down your body, seeking out some sort of place to hold onto in order to get some form of stability. His hands settle on your legs, lifting them up so they hang over his shoulders. He hovers over you, forcing you to fold your body as he begins to bounce his hips just ever so slightly faster.</p><p>"Fuck..." He breathily moans. "Fuck, you're so tight..."</p><p>Heat rises in your cheeks at the praise that falls from his lips and you needily whine in response as your walls flutter around him. He groans in response, and helplessly pushes himself deeper into your cunt by applying a little bit of more force to his thrusts. You arch your back and whine just a bit louder before flopping back down on the desk, so you can stare up into his eyes that hold a lustful gaze which is entirely focused on <em>you.</em></p><p>"Baby... ohh, baby... I... I'm so pent up from that dance you did earlier, I... I'm not going to last very long..."</p><p>"Then give it to me." You softly whine out, trying to force yourself not to scream, because FUCK, the way he's hitting your sweet spot makes you want to so badly! "Give it all to me, please."</p><p>Bendy looks like he wants to try to see if he can draw this out a little longer, but when you forcibly clench your walls down on him, he gets the message that you're not playing around. Groaning, he nods and covers your mouth with one hand, still using the other to brace himself above you. He slowly draws himself out of you... and then RAMS back into you with such force and such speed that you scream behind his hand. Your walls throb HARD around him, and he lets out a long, drawn out heated moan in response as he begins to fuck you with wild abandon. He repeatedly pile-drives his cock into your warm, wet center, making you rock against the hard surface of his desk, but neither of you care.</p><p>Not when you're so close.</p><p>Bendy feels your pelvic muscles clench, followed by a desperate sounding mewl, and he realizes that you're close to cumming. Thank god, because he himself was ready to burst.</p><p>And burst he did!</p><p>He whines quite loudly as his balls clench, so you attempt to help him by reaching a hand up and covering his mouth. As soon as your hands clamp down around his mouth, he cries out your name, the sweet sound muffled against your palm. You spot his tail swaying wildly behind him and, with amazing accuracy, snatch it up in your free hand and give it a hard tug, causing him to LOUDLY wail your name at the top of his lungs. He slams his hips against your pelvis, burying himself deep inside you as he frantically and continuously cries out your name while making the most delicious, desperate little noises and whimpers. Honestly, you'd be worried that he was in pain, had it not been for the euphoric look in his eyes as he stares down at you in shock. He rolls his eyes into the back of his head and squeezes them shut as he immediately buries himself deep inside of you as far as he can, wailing loudly as his cock empties itself within you. You cling to each other, whimpering and whining as you help each other ride out your orgasms. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bendy nearly collapses on top of you after the both of you are sated, but he manages to catch himself at the last minute. He stays there for a minute, staring down at you as he pants heavily. He smiles softly, and weakly reaches a hand up to caress the side of your face. He chuckles softly, and sits up after regaining his strength. He tiredly pulls his pants back up and flops down in his chair, while you wait a couple minutes before you even <em>attempt</em> to move. When you regain feeling in your legs, you finally hop off the desk and wobble around the room to retrieve your clothes and put them back on.</p><p>By the time you flop down in one of the many chairs inside Bendy's office, you find the smug bastard is already fully dressed. How he's able to walk after fucking your brains out, you will never understand.</p><p>"Baaaaby? Sweet love of miiiiiine?"</p><p>Oh god. He's going to ask you for a favor.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Would you be so kind as to tell Boris the news while I get started on some of the paperwork Mickey gave us?"</p><p>YEP. THERE'S THE FAVOR.</p><p>With an exaggerated, tired groan, you hop up out of your seat and begin to dramatically stomp your way out of the office, making Bendy giggle and call out after you; "I love youuuu!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." You giggle.</p><p>As you make your way out of the office, you head for the staff room. You sense that someone is in there, and if the size of the aura is anything to go by, it's probably Boris. Swinging open the door, you excitedly call out to Boris;</p><p>"Boris! Bendy just got the best news! He-- Oh..."</p><p>You immediately hush your mouth because it appears that Boris has fallen asleep on the couch. Judging by the large thick blanket draped over him, you are guessing that Alice tucked him in. Quietly, you coo at how adorable he looks, all curled up in a fetal position, just snoozing the day away. Gosh, his tail looks so fluffy. Would it be bad if you touched it? ...Probably. Alice would kill you if you were to touch any part of Boris's backside, and that probably includes his tail. Sighing, you turn to leave and go tell Bendy that Boris is napping, when something out of the corner of your eye catches your attention.</p><p>
  <em>Hot pink temporary hair spray.</em>
</p><p>Your eyebrows raise up, and you look back and forth between the can of spray and Boris's sleeping form. When you look back at the hot pink hair spray, a devilish idea comes to your mind.</p><p>...Spraying Boris's tail hot pink doesn't count as touching it... right?</p><p>You grin wickedly, and find that you can't resist the opportunity to have a little fun. It's everybody's day off and you feel like mixing things up just a little. Ideas for pranks and mischief flood your mind, and you have to force yourself not to giggle evilly at some of the ideas. You quietly creep over to the hot pink spray and give it a little shake to test how full the bottle is.</p><p>
  <em>Yup. It's full.</em>
</p><p>Silently, you slip over to Boris, give the bottle a good hard shake to make sure the liquid is primed and ready. Boris stirs a bit at the sound, but goes right back to sleep (thank god). You immediately get to work, and cover the entirety of his tail in hot-freaking-pink hair spray. You make sure to do a couple coats so that it's vibrant and opaque. Once you're satisfied, you put the spray right back where it originally was and quickly dash out of the room. You try to swallow down the giddy feeling of excitement that builds within your chest as you return to Bendy's office. You mentally force yourself to put on a poker face just before you walk in. When you return, you find Bendy seated at his desk, working on some of the paperwork. He looks up, expecting to see Boris and you, but instead finds just you. He furrows his brows together in confusion and goes to ask where is Boris;</p><p>"Hey baby." He greets. "Where's Boris?"</p><p>"He's sleeping." You frown. "I guess Alice put him to bed."</p><p>Bendy frowns. He had been quite excited to tell Boris of the great news. Shrugging, he tries to explain that he'll just have to tell him later when all of a sudden Boris's shocked cry from the staffroom is heard through the walls.</p>
<h1>
  <strong>"AAAAAAGGHHH!!! MY TAIL IS PINK!!! WHO THE HELL SPRAYED MY TAIL HOT PINK!?!?!?!"</strong>
</h1><p>Bendy's eyes zip towards the door, wide and surprised as he heard Boris cry out. His face screws up in confusion for a split second, before his eyes suddenly narrow and zip RIGHT back to you.</p><p>
  <em>He's staring at you.</em>
</p><p>"Baby..." He asks in a careful tone that demands you to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.</p><p>"Yes?" You reply, shamelessly grinning like the little she-devil you are because you know the jig is up.</p><p>"What did you do to Boris?"</p><p>"I went in to tell him the news, but found him sleeping... I <em>also</em> happened to find a bottle of hot pink temporary hair spray." You say, wings fluttering proudly.</p><p>Bendy sighs and covers his eyes with his hand like he's disappointed, but you can see the wide grin on his lips. "You did not..."</p><p>"I did." You giggle.</p><p>"Doll... <em>Why </em>did you spray paint Boris's tail hot pink?"</p><p>"Why not?" You say with a shrug.</p><p>"..True. You... You're..." He tries to find it within him to scold you, but he just... he can't. Not with the wide grin on your face as you stand there like a proud child, swaying in place with your hands behind your back. "You're going to be in so much trouble when Alice finds out..."</p><p>"Are you going to tell her?" You ask, tilting your head curiously. Bendy stares at you for a moment before he chuckle softly and says;</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you going to join in on the fun?" You ask cheerfully as you continue to sway.</p><p><em>"You have other things planned?" </em>Bendy asks, tilting his head towards you and raising his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, yes." You admit.</p><p>"No no no, I'm not getting involved. I won't snitch, but I am <em>definitely </em>not getting involved!" He replies, laughing as he holds his hands up in surrender. "Uh-uh. No way josé!"</p><p>You nod. You can respect that.</p><p>
  <em>...You definitely planned on having some fun though!</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The prank you played on Boris went smoothly.</p><p>Boris had been upset at first, but he eventually calmed down and started to laugh. He tried to figure out who it was that played the prank on him but with no witnesses, there was no way for him to figure out the true culprit. So he just sighed, shrugged and went about his day.</p><p>And Alice?</p><p>Alice hadn't been nearly as mad as Bendy thought she would be-- in fact, she hadn't been mad at all. She <em>laughed </em>the moment she saw it and jokingly asked if Boris was trying out a new look, which just made him blush and giggle. Boris had asked everyone individually if they were the ones who had done it, but they all of course denied it. When he questioned you, however, you just <em>barely</em> managed to keep on your poker face... and just when you think Boris was about to call your bluff, Bendy had saved your ass by saying it couldn't have been you, because the both of you had been in a meeting with Mickey. After Boris had left the premises, you quietly asked Bendy what was that for, but he just shrugged and cryptically answered with;</p><p>"You're my partner in crime, toots."</p><p>Huh. Weird. Cute and sweet, but weird. </p><p>But that's beside the point. You were already gearing up or your next prank. Your target? <em>Alice. </em></p><p>Bendy thought you were <em>crazy </em>when you told him Alice was your next target. He actually asked if you had a death wish, to which you just shrugged and giggled. Currently, you, Alice, and Bendy were all sitting at the bar. Alice was behind the bar, straightening up the drinks-- apparently, she wanted to learn how to bar tend just in case it got swamped one night, to which Bendy was appreciative of. Little did she know, however, she had just provided you with the perfect opportunity to initiate your next prank. Bendy knew you were up to something-- he could see that mischievous twinkle in your eye. Admittedly, he was kind of interested to see what you'd do. You had gotten Boris good-- he had tried to wash out that hair spray right after he discovered it, but all it did was make his tub pink due to all of the thick layers you put on his fur. It was going to take quite some time to get that out. </p><p>"So, Vodka goes on the mid shelf?" Alice asks, bringing Bendy's thoughts back to the present.</p><p>Bendy looks away from you and over at Alice, who is staring at him with a big bottle of vodka in her hand. She shakes it for emphasis, and Bendy nods before taking a long drag of the cigar he's smoking. </p><p>"Yep! We grab it pretty often, so it goes on the middle shelf because that's the shelf easiest to grab from." Bendy replies, exhaling the smoke in a random direction. Nodding eagerly, she spins around and faces away from the both of you to put the bottle away. "Ok, so... this shelf?" She asks, motioning to the mid-shelf. Bendy is about to speak, when he suddenly sees you begin to reach over the bar, arms stretched out towards Alice. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees you're going for the keys chained to her hip-- ballsy move, that! His eyes go back to Alice, and although she on the right shelf, he can't resist the urge to help you out again. He just can't, because he finds this little game you're playing to be so much fun. "Nope!" He cries out suddenly, making you go very still. "Sorry, I meant the lower shelf. Batty is pretty short, so I put it there so she can still reach." He says 'apologetically'.</p><p>"Ohhhh, Okay!" She replies, bending at the waist which inadvertently forces her to shift her hips closer to your waiting grasp. The moment her keys are within range, you snatch them right off her belt and stuff the keys into your bra. However, the clanking of the keys attracts her attention, and makes her stand up straight, while you and Bendy brace yourselves for a possible confrontation. She slowly looks over her shoulder and looks back and forth between you and Bendy, who just stare at her with the best poker faces the two of you can manage.</p><p>"Did you hear that?"</p><p>"Hear what?" You ask, raising an eyebrow while forcing your face to twist into a confused expression.</p><p>"I didn't hear anything." Bendy says, lying through his teeth so smoothly that you're impressed.</p><p>"Weird... Sounded like keys..." She mumbles, instinctively reaching for her hip. Her eyes widen, however, when her fingers just brush against the rough fabric of her jeans and she growls softly. "Aw, shit. My keys must have fallen off again!"</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49755932687/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>Alice gets down onto her hands and knees to search the floor for her keys, certain that the noise she just heard was her keys falling off. Meanwhile, Bendy looks over at you and partially covers his mouth to lessen the volume of his voice, so he can softly whisper to you in order to rile you up a little-- just a little fun of his own. Giving you a knowing smile, Bendy cheekily comments; "You're gonna get in soooo much trouble!"</p><p>"Shut up!" You hiss before girlishly giggling as you try adjusting your bra as carefully as you can manage, so that the metal keys don't brush up against each other and make a shit ton of noise when you go to move around. You stop fiddling with your breasts just in time, because Alice pops back up with a confused expression on her face. She looks a bit bothered that she can't seem to find her keys.</p><p>
  <em>If only if she knew!</em>
</p><p>"What's up, Alice? Can't find them?" You ask her, tilting your head as you squirm in your seat because one of the keys is digging into your flesh and it's wildly uncomfortable. She sighs, and angrily scrunches up her face while shaking her head back and forth. "No, I can't... I swear, I was wearing em today... They must have dropped."</p><p>"Maybe Boris has seen them?" Bendy suggests, trying to come up with an opening for you to scramble out of there as soon as possible because unlike Boris, Alice <em>would </em>figure it out eventually, especially if you keep jiggling your tits around like that whenever you go to adjust your seating position. It was frustrating Bendy, because to him it was just like you <span class="u">WANTED</span> to get caught. <span class="u">GOD,</span> he just wanted to reach over and grab your titties to keep them still!!! ...Well, he wants to do that anyway, <span class="u">BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT</span>!!! <em>Jesus girl, stop wiggling around like you're riding a di--</em></p><p>"Maybe... I dunno. I still got a few more bottles to put away though, so I'll ask him afterwards. They're somewhere inside the club, so I'll be fine. Nothing to fret over!" She says, tapping her lower lip in thought before shrugging carelessly. Bendy internally curses, mildly irked that his plan didn't work.</p><p>"Alright. How about this, while Bendy helps you put away the drinks, I'll go take a look around the club for them. Sound good?" You suggest innocently, trying to come up with a reason to get away as soon as possible because the keys are starting to hurt you. Your plan, thank god, seems to work because Alice gives you an appreciative nod. "Thanks, Batty! I appreciate it!"</p><p><em>'Oh, don't talk to me like that, Alice. You're gonna make me regret what I'm about to do.' </em>You think to yourself before smiling widely. "Okay! I'll do that now. Holler if you need me!"</p><p>"Will do!" Alice says, already going back to try and put away bottles as you hop up from your seat. As you walk by Bendy, his tail sharply whips you on the tush, nearly making you yelp. You whip around to face him, a semi-annoyed expression on your face. He smirks smugly at you and makes a grabby gesture towards your breasts with his hands, only to rile you up because he knows you're trying to get away ASAP. Your eyes widen but quickly narrow at his teasing. When you're sure that Alice is distracted, you quickly flash Bendy, and manage to safely tuck your breasts back into your bra and blouse without getting caught or disturbing the keys. Go you!</p><p>Bendy's eyes widen at the sight of your breasts and his jaw drops immediately, before he snaps it shut and narrows his eyes at you.<em> 'I will fuck you right here on the bar, do not play with me!'</em> He mouths at you so Alice doesn't hear, gesturing his arms wildly towards the bar for emphasis. Alice is so focused on trying to remember where to put the bottle of bourbon that she has no idea about the little play-fight going on between you and Bendy, which makes it all the more funny when Bendy uses both of his hands to motion to you, then to the bar, and then to his crotch like <em>'You. Here. Dick. Now. Lets go. Right now.'</em></p><p>You, you cheeky little shit, just jut out your hip and smack your own ass before wiggling your fingers at him like<em> 'Bet, motherfucker. Come and get me.'</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Bendy huffs under his breath and begins to shake his head before mouthing;<em> 'Ok. I got you.'</em></p><p>You just blow a kiss in his direction before strutting off down the hallway. Once you're a fair distance away and you don't sense any energies nearby, you quickly and quietly yank the keys out of your bra, sighing in relief as your breasts no longer feel like they're being stabbed. You take leisurely strides towards the staff room, and take one last look around you just to analyzing your surroundings so you're completely sure you're truly alone.</p><p>Left? No one.</p><p>Right? No one.</p><p>Behind you? No one.</p><p>Good. Let's go!</p><p>Walking into the staff room, you sigh heavily as a cheerful, naughty smile comes to your face. You want to put her keys somewhere up really high, so that when she inevitably asks Boris later to help her find the keys, it'll be a really cute moment for the two of them to share. Not only that, but she won't be able to get mad at you for not finding them because they'll be up somewhere you can't typically reach. The only hard part is finding a spot where Boris can reach and that you sort of can with some effort. You can hover with your wings typically, but you can't do much more than that or glide. You'd never be able to fully fly through the air for long periods of time like you mother can, which is fine with you because you're not really good at flying/hovering/gliding in general. Still, you wish you could just this once but... You can't really use your wings to reach up at the moment because they're still sorta sore from being pinned to Bendy's desk earlier today.</p><p><em>Oops</em>.</p><p>Still, you try to force yourself to stretch and elongate your spine, reaching in various places around the staff room as you try to find a satisfying spot that you know Alice won't spot immediately. You've tried to cabinet, you've tried the fridge, the book case... but they don't satisfy you. Alice is a taller than you, which is fine with you. You'd hide it low where she couldn't see it, but the whole purpose of this is so that Boris has to help her so that they have a cute moment together. The risk of Alice getting mad at you is well worth the reward of seeing her and Boris share a romantic moment together. At least, it is to you.</p><p>You spent around 20 minutes looking around in the staff room, and are just about to give up when you spot a shelf that is nailed to the wall. It's pretty high up which is perfect, but... the problem is just that. It's very high up. <em>You can't reach it. </em>Still, you have to try. Stretching to the best of your ability, you try to reach, aaaaannnnd....</p><p>Hehehe, you're a whole foot away from reaching. </p><p>You sigh in frustration, only to go stock still when you feel a familiar presence suddenly enter the room. Slowly, you turn your head to see who it is.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49755560468/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the doorway with his foot propped up against the door frame, is your sexy ass fiance. He's got his thumb in his pocket, while the rest of his hand just casually hangs outside of it, and his other hand is clenched tightly around his lighter, which he quickly stuffs into his pocket the moment your eyes are on him. His eyes trail up and down your body, making him purr openly at the sight of your curves as he shamelessly checks you out.... then his eyes snap up to yours and you <em>swear </em>that your heart stops. Bendy is staring at you with hungry eyes, like a predator stares at their prey right before they're about to pounce, and considering you teased Bendy 20 minutes ago, that makes you <em>very nervous. </em>He flashes you the most charming smile you've ever seen someone manage to do and just when you think he can't get any hotter, he fuckin' winks at you playfully.</p><p>
  <em>He has you cornered, and <span class="u">you know it</span>.</em>
</p><p>You suddenly find yourself feeling very vulnerable, especially with the way your hands are stretched above your head as you had been trying to reach to place the keys on the high shelf only moments ago. You know he could cross the room before you could blink the moment you go to move, so you don't move. You just blink and swallow thickly, caught like a deer in headlights.</p><p>"Hiya, sweetness." He purrs.</p><p>Sweetness? Oh shit. Oh he means business, then!</p><p>"H-Hi, Bendy." You stutter.</p><p>"Mmm. You sound nervous, baby cakes. I wonder why." He chuckles softly before nodding to the keys in your hand. "Whatcha got there?"</p><p>"Keys." You offer lamely, in a quiet voice. Bendy nods a few times and stares at the keys dangling from it's place in-between your pinched fingers, before dropping his eyes back to your own. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak; "It looks to me as if you're trying to hide them some place high up... but can't quite reach because you're <em>adorably </em>pint-sized."</p><p>Bendy takes long leisurely strides over to you, never taking his eyes off of yours. He has a constant, ever-present smirk on his face, and your breath audibly hitches when he comes up behind you. His hands slowly slide down your curves, where they come to a stop at your hips. He cranes his head down and whispers into your ear; "You know, you look like you could use some help..."</p><p>"I thought.." You begin, only to pause to swallow the copious amount of saliva that seems to have suddenly built in your throat. "I thought you didn't want to get involved."</p><p>Bendy bobs his head side to side as if he's considering his options or trying to make up his mind before suddenly saying "Mmmm... Oops."</p><p>The both of you snort and snicker before Bendy starts to purr into your ear. He presses his lips against your earlobe, causing you to violently shudder in anticipation. What is he going to do next? ...Not you apparently, because he chuckles and quietly says "Up and at 'em." before tightening his grip on your hips and gently lifting you up into the air. It takes you a minute to recover, blinking rapidly as you wait for your sensibility to rush back up into your skull where it belongs and not your god damn lady-bits. Once you come-to, you delicately place the keys in the middle of the shelf, and Bendy slowly and gradually, lowers you to the floor but not before making sure your body rubs against his the <span class="u"><em>entire</em></span> way down.</p><p>You shudder when your feet hit the floor, and you can feel his lips curl into a wicked, wide grin against your earlobe just before he sensually asks; <em>"So who's next?"</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You and Bendy had been vicious today. Rabid animals!</p><p>Now that Bendy had fully inserted himself into the little naughty game you were playing, the two of you were absolute MONSTERS and no one could figure it out who the hell it was hitting everyone. Literally. The two of you would walk by someone, all cuddly and Bendy's tail would lightly jab them in the side, but when they turned around, they'd find his tail wrapped around you as if it hadn't moved. Your wing would accidentally tickle someone's back, but when they'd look to see who it was, your wings were flattened against your back, or were getting a massage from Bendy. When you two got a little too cocky and slipped up, you were always the other's alibi. Someone thought they saw Bendy peek around the corner to fling a glob of peanut butter at Boris's head? Nope, that's impossible because Bendy had been with you in his office. Someone had thought they saw you leave the staff room after Alice found that her bottle of water had been replaced with vinegar? No, Bendy had been having some fun with you upstairs. You had the hickeys to prove it! (Bendy had been having fun with that part and had been necking with you all day at every chance he got and especially had a LOT of fun covering your neck in love bites.)</p><p>The best part of all this was that <em>they believed you.</em></p><p>After you had been 'unable to find Alice's keys', she enlisted Boris's help, who quickly found the keys on the top shelf. When he returned to them to her, earning a sweet, affectionate kiss as a reward, she didn't question why you couldn't find them, she just shrugged and smiled after Boris returned them to her. You had hit her again after stealing her keys once more and conveniently placed them in his apartment when the two of them had stepped out to do something. Bendy kept watch of the door while you put them on a mysterious hot pink box. You <em>say</em> 'mysterious', but there is no denying what that box is. Not when it's conveniently labelled and there's a hot pink leather harness sticking out of the edge.</p><p>You told Bendy what you had found and he immediately began to giggle, jumping around and clicking his heels together, excitedly shouting out 'I KNEW IT! I knew it, I KNEW I was right when he didn't say anything and she got defensive!!!!'</p><p>Of course, you didn't have time to stick around long because you still had to sneak into Sammy's room and 'borrow' something of his before he got back from whatever adventure he was on as well. Bendy had been confused at first when you came flying out of Boris's apartment and sprinted right past him and across the hall into Sammy's apartment. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he followed you and watched as you skittered about Sammy's messy apartment like a rat hellbent on finding that last bit of cheese that it can smell. However, when you come running out of Sammy's bedroom with his bag of prized marshmallows in your clutches and a gleeful smile on your face, it was in this moment that Bendy <em>knew </em>you were absolutely devious. <em>Nobody</em> ever touched Sammy's marshmallows, not if they wanted to live. He'd sneered and snarled the last time someone asked him if they could have one, so for you to steal the whole bag would set off an inferno within him. Sammy's marshmallows were precious to him like the one ring was precious to Gollum/Smeagol from Lord Of The Rings. Bendy tried to suggest to you that perhaps you should take something else to spare yourself from Sammy's rage, but you shook your head, entirely satisfied with your stolen prize. </p><p>You didnt have time to dawdle, because you could sense Sammy coming up the stairs. You had practically BOLTED out of his apartment and yanked Bendy down the hall with you, running as fast as your feet would carry you to the safety of your and Bendy's apartment. You both pile into the apartment and slam the door behind you just in time, because Sammy has just made his way up the steps and is currently whistling a happy little tune as he <em>literally skips </em>down the hallway. The two of you are as quiet as can be, you with your back pressed against the apartment door, holding the bag of marshmallows in your arms and close to your chest, as Bendy unintentionally traps you against the door with his arms, staring into your eyes with a wide, but happy smile on his face. His hands are placed on either side of your head, and his chest heaves rapidly from having to run so fast all of a sudden at such short notice, but he does his best to keep his loud breathing to a minimum as if Sammy is going to hear it. Feeling a sudden, strange and uncontrollable urge to protect you, he presses every inch of his body against yours (while still trying to avoid smushing the marshmallows) and gently caresses your cheek while whispering softly; "Devious little thing, aren't you toots?"</p><p>You giggle softly and eagerly nod your head, quieting down when you and Bendy both hear Sammy open up his apartment door. </p><p>It's as if Sammy senses something valuable has been stolen from his nest, because he suddenly slams his apartment door shut and begins to stomp around his apartment frantically. The loud sudden noise of his door slamming almost makes you cry out in surprise, but Bendy's hand quickly slides across your cheek to your lips so he can muffle your squeal before it even comes out, while you do the same for him just in case. You two stare into each other's eyes as you strain your ears to listen for his reaction. It sounds like he's stomping around in there, tossing things left and right but it all comes to a stop. You and Bendy mentally brace yourselves for his reaction and--;</p>
<h1>"WHERE ARE MY GOD DAMN MARSHMALLOWS?!"</h1><p>You and Bendy immediately snort, and snicker into each other's palms as Sammy COMPLETELY lose his shit next door. You can hear him screeching like a bird as he squawks and begins to screech and panic in an attempt to find his gooey sugary puffs of goodness.</p><p>"MR WIGGLES?!!!" He shrieks, talking to his stuffed sheep that you were kind enough to buy him a couple months ago that has since then become his best friend. "DID YOU SEE SOMEONE TAKE MY MARSHMALLOWS!?"</p><p>You and Bendy lean onto each other and begin to laugh so hard your laughter just comes out in the form of little wheezes and snorts. You bury your faces into the crook of each other's necks, laughing so hard that your entire bodies tremble.</p><p>"Sammy?" You call out through the walls, doing your best to hide your laughter. "What's wrong, sweetie?"</p><p>"SOMEONE TOOK MY MARSHMALLOWS!" He wails dramatically as if his entire word just fell apart, causing Bendy to nearly fall to the floor as he goes weak in the knees. "MAMAAAAA!!! MY MARSHMALLOWWWWWS!"</p><p>You and Bendy fall to the floor with a hard 'THUD' and maniacal giggles. "Your marshmallows, you say?" You call back, trying your best to hold back your laughter. "Bendy and I found a bag marshmallows earlier laying around earlier. What color were they?"</p><p>"GREEEEEEN AND PIIIIIIIIINK!" He sobs.</p><p>"I think we have them!"</p><p>"MY BABIES! GIMME!!!! He says, loudly clambering out of his apartment, dashing down the hall so fast that Bendy is worried he's going to trip, fall and break his neck. He gets to your apartment door and begins to bang on it dramatically when he finds he can't let himself inside.</p><p>"LET ME IN! LET ME IIIINNNNNNN!" He cries, rattling your doorknob with everything he has.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You and Bendy absolutely lose your minds with laughter, as you struggle to lift yourselves off the floor and onto your feet. You manage to do so, and eventually swing open the door. Honestly, you have to try <em>really hard </em>not to lose your shit at the side of Sammy flailing around dramatically as he throws an absolute TANTRUM for his marshmallows. The moment he sees them in your arms he gasps excitedly and eagerly yanks them from your grasp after you kindly offer them to him. It's at this moment that Boris and Alice choose to make an appearance, having returned from wherever they ran off too. By the smell, you'd guess they got takeout of some sort. </p><p>"What the--? Why is Sammy crying over his marshmallows?" Alice asks, watching as Sammy sobs into his bag of marshmallows, taking large handfuls of them and stuffing them in his mouth to comfort himself.</p><p>"Someone seems to have stole them. Bendy and I just found em laying around earlier."</p><p>"Oh.. okay!" She says with a cheerful shrug, quickly dismissing it. ...Bendy thinks he just might snap. Did they just... dismiss it? <span class="u"><em>AGAIN?!</em></span> You hear Bendy violently snort, and he slaps his hand over his mouth to silence it because he really doesn't want to give it all away. Everyone by now is starting to grow suspicious, especially with the way Bendy is struggling hard to hold it all in. Tears form in his eyes and he tries not to laugh. However, a wicked grin takes over your face, and you slowly turn to look over your shoulder at him. He looks at you with pleading eyes, begging you not to do what he thinks you're about to do.</p><p>...When you wiggle your eyebrows suggestively at him and stick out your tongue just ever so slightly, Bendy can't contain it anymore.</p><p>He guffaws and hunches over, hands flying to his knees so he can somewhat hold himself up as he just completely loses his shit and begins laughing so hard that he cries. Tears roll down his cheeks, and he gasps for air and finally, <em>finally </em>talks; "OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE--" He pauses for a moment to laugh some more and then gasp for more air. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT. SHE'S LITERALLY WAVING IT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE AND YOU CAN'T-- HOW-- I DON'T- BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"</p><p>You just giggle evilly, which causes EVERYONE'S red flags to go up, because they've NEVER heard you do that before. Not in that tone! That shit was scary, coming from you! You turn back at the others and smirk devilishly, which reminds them that although you are a nice person, you are still very much a naughty little succubus, and apparently have a mischievous streak just like someone else they know... whom you're engaged to.</p><p>"What's going on...?" Boris asks, tail wagging slightly with interest.</p><p>Bendy looks at you for permission to explain, to which you just smile and bow your head. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself before he finally explains; "Don't... Don't you guys get it...?" He pants as he looks up at them with a smile on his face. "Don't you find it the least bit strange that all these thing have been happening today? Boris's tail, Alice's keys--which are 'missing' in case you didn't know. We found your BDSM box, by the way. Nice colors!--" He says, causing Alice to gasp and reach for her hip instinctively, only to widen her eyes when she realizes he's right. "I can't believe you guys haven't figured it out!" He exclaims while laughing all over again. "Think about it! Who has always been there when strange things happen? Who always seems to have an excuse or an alibi?"</p><p>You and Bendy watch with dirty little grins as the gears turn in all three of the crew's heads.... and then it's like a lightbulb turns on, because their necks suddenly twist around and their eyes zero in on <em>you. </em>You try not to laugh when they all cry out in unison; "<strong>BATTY</strong>?!?!?!"</p><p>"SUP, BITCHES?!" You snicker, joyfully throwing your arms up in the air and proudly flaring your wings with a wicked grin on your face, as they <em>finally</em> figure everything out. Their jaws go slack, and their eyes widen as they scoff in surprise. Sammy, oddly enough, is the first to laugh, which surprises everyone <em>but</em> you.</p><p>"Sammy? Sammy, are you okay?" Alice asks, a small smile on her lips. She had to admit, you got her GOOD, but she was especially curious as to why Sammy was laughing. If anyone would be mad, Alice had thought it'd be him. Guess not... but why?</p><p>"Yes! I'm fine!" He giggles, reaching behind his mask to wipe an inky tear away from his eyes. "That was good! Good job, Bat! Got me good!!"</p><p>"I'd thought you'd be mad!!! You're protective of your marshmallows!" Boris exclaims, semi offended that you got off fine when <em>he</em> got torn into for asking for ONE single mini-marshmallow.</p><p>"She hates marshmallows. I don't have to worry about her trying to eat them. She just stole them to rile me up, nothing more. If she ate one, <em>then</em> I'd be mad. But she didn't! So it's okay!" Sammy says cheerfully, swaying happily in place as he hugs his marshmallows close to his body like a child holding their favorite stuffie.</p><p>Boris shrugs and chuckles while shaking his head. "Okay, I guess. I still can't believe she managed to spray my tail pink... <em>Hot pink, </em>no less!!!"</p><p>"Well..." Alice says, tapping her lower lip in thought as a naught smirk makes an appearance on her face "I dunno. I kinda like it. You look good in hot pink."</p><p>Boris grows 20 shades darker and begins to stutter in embarrassment. Your eyes widen and you immediately let out a loud "OOP!" while Bendy immediately falls to the floor with a loud "KUNK" and begins to laugh. Sammy on the other hand? <em>Sammy is disgusted.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <iframe></iframe> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"♫♪ FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT! <em>MMM-MMMM!</em> ♫♪"</strong> He loudly sings, throwing his arms into the air as he begins to wildly gesture in a comedic fashion while singing to express his displeasure and disgust. <strong>"♫♪FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT! <em>NO THANKS!!</em> ♫♪" </strong></p><p>He spins around to face you and Bendy, who are currently DYING of laughter, while Boris and Alice stand there confused. <strong>"♫♪ Don't mind me! I'mma just grab my stuff and leave, 'scuse me please!! ♫♪"</strong></p><p>Sammy spins back around and continues to dance his away down the hall, away from Boris and Alice. <strong>"♫♪ FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT! <em>NOPE!</em> FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT! ♫♪"</strong></p><p>He turns to face you once more now that he's a few feet away from you and addresses you all as a whole; <strong>"♫♪ ALRIGHT THEN! I DUNNO WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED, BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE, I'MMA GET THE FUCK UP OUTTA HERE, FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT! ♫♪"</strong></p><p>"I don't... understand..." Boris mumbles, entirely confused as to why Sammy is so grossed out.</p><p>"You are not as quiet as you thiiiiiiiiiink!" Sammy says in a sing-song voice, as he rapidly power-walks his way down the hallway. "Oil them bedsprings boy, now can I get an amen?!?!?" He declares dramatically, snapping his fingers for effect as he struts off, leaving Alice and Boris feeling quite embarrassed.</p><p>"AMEN!!!" You and Bendy loudly declare, giggling like the little monsters you two are. You help pick your hysterical boyfriend off the floor, and gently guide him back inside the apartment to give Boris and Alice some time alone to recover from the shock.</p><p>You and Bendy giggle as you walk into your apartment, arms wrapped around each other to support yourselves as you recover from laughing so hard.</p><p>Eventually, Bendy sighs heavily and claps a hand onto his chest, giggling a few times before looking up into your eyes. The two of you stare at each other for a moment before Bendy suddenly grins mischievously, and scoops you up into his arms. Shrieking at the sudden movement, you laugh heartily as he rushes you to the bedroom and playfully tosses you onto bed before promptly pouncing ontop of you. He drapes his body over yours as a loud purr erupts from his lips. Staring down at you with half-lidded eyes, he smiles sweetly down at you, tail happily waving around behind him.</p><p>"Feeling good, I suppose?"</p><p>"Oh, I feel <em>great." </em>He purrs devilishly. "I just had the most amazing day with the love of my life who wants to have my babies. I pranked my staff, found out I'm now in complete control of ToonTown, and had a great-fucking-time tearing through this place with you... and you wanna know the best part?" He asks, grinning.</p><p>"What is that?" You whisper, smiling up at him as he slowly cranes his head down until his lips are just centimeters away from yours. He stares down into your twinkling eyes and whispers;</p><p>"...There's so many more happy days to come."</p><p> </p><p>♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, again!</p><p>So, what did you think? Please, PLEASE consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed it! I like hearing your thoughts, and they also give me an idea what where to go with my next fanfic. I kinda sorta really need to hear your thoughts, as they give me motivation to keep going lol 😂</p><p>Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudo if you enjoyed my work.<br/>Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!<br/>-Mistress</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>